Learn the Future
by Luminous Light
Summary: The Olympians receive the Percy Jackson books and read them. Along the way, they learn it's set in the future and what surprises the future holds. And how do the Fates play into it? SLOW UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters/books!**

**Ok, so I wanted to write one of these for a while now, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed. To be honest, I'm still not sure. I'm just going to write one chapter and see how it goes... If it's not allowed please warn me! Pm me or review, whatever, but make sure to tell me! If I get too far into this then I might not stop if I'm told when I get past, I don't know, chapter 8?**

**Is anyone else annoyed that people start writing these but don't finish? I'm going to try to finish this and see how hard it is... Hopefully I'll finish!**

**This will probably be slow updates! **

**Remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Poseidon sighed, staring out the window of Olympus. His head hurt, which is weird since he didn't even know it was possible for a God to get a headache, because of all the bickering going on. Especially his two brothers. It was a shame, really, about what they were fighting about. He had caught the name 'Thalia' in there once or twice. It seemed as though Zeus had gone against their oath and sired a demigod. Hades had been angered and sent an army of monsters after Thaila.

She had made it really far, actually, right up to the border of the camp for demigods. Camp Half-Blood. It appeared as though she was going to make it, with the two friends she had made on the journey there, Annabeth and Luke, and with the satyr Grover. She had to sacrifice herself, though, to get the others to safety. Zeus took pity on the girl and turned her into a tree which created a magical border around the camp. She will now protect anyone and anything inside the camp

Now was the first time the two brothers saw each other after that... _incident_. Poseidon winced as their voices got louder. He wasn't one to blame, since he had also sired a demigod, not that they knew. His mind started to think of his son, Percy Jackson. The mother had been Sally Jackson, a mortal who could see through the mist. He loved Sally and Percy with all his heart.

"I can't believe you went against the oath!" Hades' sharp voice cut right through his thoughts.

"And _I_ can't believe you killed my daughter!" Zeus thundered back.

It seemed as though the rest of the Gods and Goddesses have noticed how annoying his brothers are being, for they sent him pleading looks to stop them. He sighed as he nodded to them, showing them he would. He received thumbs up and smiles in return, except from Athena who was distracted with reading a book. _Ugh, books_ he thought.

"Brothers. Why not give it a rest? We are all up here together, for once. Even Hestia. And all you can do is fight?" Poseidon asked incredulously, hoping that the guilt would get to them. It seemed to have worked because they parted ways and wet back to their thrones.

"Excuse us, Hestia." Zeus grumbled to his sister. Hestia smiled up at her brother.

"It's quite alright now." Hestia told him. Hestia gave Poseidon a grateful smile, glad he was able to stop the fighting between them. Poseidon smiled back proudly.

Zeus sighed as he glanced around the throne room, trying to find something, anything to talk about. He had gotten bored, wishing to do something. He found himself almost wanting to fight again with Hades, ut held against that urge for Hestia, his favorite sister. He relented to just sit there and watch everyone quietly.

Apollo and Hermes seemed to be happy whispering to each other, probably planning a prank. Once in a while, one would glance around to make sure no one was watching them. They had yet to see Zeus staring right at them.

Artemis was polishing her bow, mumbling about how girls are better than boys.

Athena was concentrating on her book, not even looking up if a loud sound was made.

Ares was fighting with Hephaestus, who looked bored, about Aphrodite, who was putting on makeup.

Dionysus was, as usual, taking a nap in his throne.

Demeter was complaining to Hades, who looked to be asleep, about her daughter.

Poseidon seemed lost in thought, taring out the window once again, not that Zeus knew it was his second time staring.

Hestia was tending to the fire, quietly sitting there happily.

Hera seemed to be doing exactly what he was doing, which was watching everyone else. "Hey Hera! Yo bored?" Zeus asked, gaining her attention. She sighed and nodded, leaning her cheek onto her hand. Her elbow was leaning on the armrest of her throne. "I wish there was something to do." She mumbled as she yawned. Zeus nodded in agreement, equally wanting to do something.

Just then, there was a big bang and a box fell from the sky. "HERMES!" Zeus shouted at the messenger God. It had to be for him, since it was in a box. Hermes quickly ran to the box apologizing for the sudden arrival of it. "I'm sorry! So sorry!" He rushed to say. Zeus stared long and hard at the cowering God before Poseidon intervened, once again. That is why he is the favorite of the Big Three to most of the Gods and Goddesses.

"Brother. Let him be, as he is apologizing."

Zeus growled, angered that Poseidon interrupted it, but nodded. "Umm... Father? I have no record of this package..." Hermes trailed off, seeing the glare being sent at him. "What's inside?" Hestia asked gently, getting Zeus to calm down by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Can I open it?" Apollo asked, his hand shooting into the air. "No! I'm opening it!" Hermes replied angrily. "Why don't you both shut up and let Dionysus open it!" Zeus shouted. They gulped and nodded. "Dionysus!" Apollo shooed in his ear, hoping to wake him up. No good. Poseidon snapped his finger and water fell onto the wine God. Hermes and Apollo fell to the ground laughing while holding their ribs. "Good one, Uncle P!" Hermes said through the laughter. Poseidon smiled at them.

"Dionysus! Open that box!" Zeus said, pointing to the box that Hermes dropped when he had started laughing. Dionysus lazily picked it up and yawned. "Can't someone else?" He asked as he almost fell back asleep. "No! Now open it!" Zeus ordered, lightning crackling in the background. "Alright. Sheesh. No need for drama." Dionysus muttered, only to get zapped by a bit of lightning. "Don't test me." Zeus warned. The one God nodded and opened the box.

"What's in it?" Ares asked. "Is it weapons?" That idea had him so excited that he was jumping like a little child on Christmas.

"No. Just books" Was the answer he received. All the the Gods groaned, while the Goddesses were interested in them.

"What are they called?" Athena, the most interested, asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian." Dionysus read out. Poseidon froze t the sound of his son's name. This was not going to go well.

"Can we read them, Father?" Athena asked pleadingly. "Sure." Zeus nodded, figuring there was nothing better to do. With that, Athena took the book and opened to the first chapter.

* * *

"They took it. They are reading it without a note." One of the Fates said proudly, having been right that they would read it.

"Hopefully they'll see sooner how hard it is being a demigod and how badly they have been treated." Another said, getting agreements in the form of grunts.

"Let's see how this plays out." The third Fate said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in bold or the characters! **

**Wow, it's been so long! I'm sorry guys! Please don't give up hope on my updates!**

**Apparently some people don't understand the concepts of "**I will be changing the format of this story.**" and "**It will take some time though, so please be patient.**" I typed both these things because I was doing it. I changed the format as you can see. And yes, I'm very busy so it took some time, but I got it done. Even after I said these, I got insulted about it, which I guess I expected so it didn't annoy me as much.**

**I tried to put a link to the book here, but it didn't work. I'm sure anyone can find the book online to read for free if they need those! I have faith! Good luck!**

**Thanks to all those who are supporting me! **

**If anyone wants the real chapter with the book words, PM me and I'm sure we can figure it out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

* * *

**"Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" **Athena read.

"What kind of title is that?" Artemis asked, crinkling her nose.

"An awesome one!" Apollo, her twin, said while laughing. **  
**

**Look... half-blood.**

"Well, you can't choose your life, kid." Hephaestus said gruffly.

**If... life.**

"That won't work." Athena said, quick to put down the idea.

"It could work for some time, but it would slowly stop after a while." Poseidon defended the idea. It was from his son, after all. Athena glared at the Sea God.

**Being... dangerous. **

"Suck it up!" Ares groaned.

**It's... ways.**

Poseidon flinched. Why did his kid know this?

**If...**** immediately.**

"Okay!" Hermes said, grabbing the book from Athena. He closed the book, and sat back down, ignoring the glares he was getting from the others, except from Poseidon and Apollo. Poseidon was fine if they stopped reading. That meant that the others wouldn't find out Percy was his son and wouldn't end up trying to kill him. Apollo was just his partner in crime and found this hysterical.

"Hermes!" Zeus barked, gesturing for him to give the book back.

"But-" Hermes was interrupted b the thunder that boomed and the lightning that flashed. "Okay!" He said quickly, handing the book back the the goddess of wisdom.

**You... you. **

"Who?" Ares asked, not thinking it through. Everyone gave him dulled looked until he got it. "Oh! Monsters!"

**Don't... you.**

Zeus glared at Hermes and Apollo, daring them to say it.

**My... Jackson.**

Poseidon bit his lip, wondering if he should tell the others who his parent is before they got into the book. He glanced at his brothers, who had still yet to calmly talk to each other that day, and decided against it. He will just let it fall into place.

**I'm... old. **

"That's so young!" Aphrodite said in surprise. She would hat it if her child got caught up with it so young.

**Until... ****kid?**

"All demigods are." Hera said.

**Yeah... ****life**

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, wondering what part was miserable.

**to... stuff.**

"Sounds like torture." Poseidon said immediately.

"No, it doesn't!" Athena said while glaring.

**I... torture. **

Zeus and Hades glanced at Poseidon. Most demigods think like their parents, making them suspect Poseidon. Their eyes narrowed, deciding to watch his reactions from now on.

**Most... ****class.**

"That's Chiron." Athena said knowingly.

This made Zeus' and Hades' suspicions higher. Chiron will only go watch over a demigod if he was powerful.

"Percy must be powerful." Hestia said from the hearth, looking pointedly at the middle brother. Poseidon noticed her look and nodded very discreetly, letting her know she was correct.

**He... sleep.**

"He should try to stay awake!" Athena said disgusted.

**I... ****wrong.**

Poseidon flinched, furthering his two brothers's suspicion. He noticed their glances and decided to try to keep his reactions to himself.

**See,... anyway. **

Hermes and Apollo bursted out laughing.

**And... swim. **

"This kid is gold!" Hermes said through his laughter.

**And... idea.**

"No! Continue!" Apollo said hopefully.

**This... good.**

"Like that's possible for a demigod." Hera snickered.

**All... sandwich.**

"Peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich? Is that even good?" Aphrodite asked with a look of disgust.

"Grover?" Zeus asked angrily. "The satyr who failed to save my daughter?"

"Well, I wouldn't put all the blame on the satyr." Dionysus said, glancing at his uncle. Hades glanced up, eying the god who just put blame on him.

Zeus turned with an angry glare, ready to start fighting with Hades once again. "Brothers! Let's just continue reading." Poseidon said, trying to avoid their fight. Both settled quietly down.

**Grover... cafeteria.**

"He's going to let the secret out!" Dionysus said angrily. He should know better than to do that.

**Anyway,... probation. **

"I'm kind of wondering what for..." Hermes trailed off.

**The... trip.**

"Boring!" Hermes and Apollo groaned out together.

**"I'm... mumbled.**

"Finally, some action!" Ares shouted.

**Grover... butter."**

"Don't calm him down! Let him fight!" Ares supported the fight.

**He... ****happens."**

The War God groaned, mad nothing happened.

**Looking... into.**

Poseidon kept his flinch inside and settled for clenching his armrest. He figured it would be less clear.

**Mr... ****years.**

"Longer, boy!" Zeus said proudly.

**He... eye.**

"Why doesn't she like him?" Hestia asked while frowning. He didn't seem like a horrible kid.

**Mrs... breakdown. **

"You know what could fix a nerved breakdown?" Demeter asked. Everyone groaned, already knowing what she was going to say. "Cereal."

**From... spawn. **

"That would be Hades' children." Poseidon said, trying not to take offense to that.

"Yea- Hey!" Hades said offended once Poseidon's statement really got through to him.

**She... month.**

Hades looked confused. He now recognized who she was, but h wondered why he sent a fury to attack this demigod. He glanced at Poseidon, narrowing his eyes. If this kid was Poseidon's, he is going to have a hard time with having sent her.

**One... midnight, **

"That's horrible!" Aphrodite said.

"Is that even allowed?" Artemis questioned. She may not like boys but that's just overboard for a detention.

**I... right."**

"He needs to lie better!" Dionysus snapped.

**Mr... **** to.**

"It always does." Hermes said, shaking his head sadly.

**The... ****comment?"**

"Why did he only single out Percy?" Poseidon asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

Poseidon bit his lip, knowing it was only time before they figured out he was Percy's parent. "No reason."

**My... ****right?"**

The five gods who were eaten shivered. "Please don't bring that memory up again!" Hera said hurriedly.

"I agree!" Poseidon said, obviously not having the time of his life at being reminded of his childhood.

**"Yes,"...**** and-"**

"God?" Zeus asked angrily.

"Relax. Chiron will correct the boy." Poseidon said quickly so Zeus wouldn't strike the kid down.

**"God?"... ****myself.**

"See?" Poseidon said, causing Zeus to just cross his arms and ignore his brother.

**"And... ****won."**

"He is the only one who I've ever heard sum that up in just a few sentences." Athena said in surprise.

**Some... group. **

"Why? He had it right?" Demeter asked. "They need cereal!" She declared.

**Behind... kids.'" **

"Well, if you're applying to work in the museum as a tour guide, it might!" Artemis snapped. She didn't now why she got so defensive, but she felt like she was going to like this boy a little more than the rest of the boys.

**"And... real life?"**

"Busted." Hermes and Apollo snickered.

**"Busted,... muttered.**

"Ah! We think like a goat!" They both shouted in horror. The rest of the gods were laughing at their horrified looked.

**"Shut... ****sir."**

**"I... outside?"**

"How is that on a happy note?" Aphrodite asked.

**The... doofuses. **

"Guys are doofuses." Artemis stated.

**Grover... ****everything.**

"He's oddly observant." Athena said in surprise. Poseidon puffed his chest out, proud that she had complimented his son, even if she didn't know Percy was his.

**"You... ****"Oh."**

Everyone snickered at Percy's reply.

**"What...**** hard.**

"He's just trying to help." Poseidon said soothingly, letting his father instinct take over for a moment. Everyone looked at him questionably. "Uh, what? It's true!" He tried to play it off.

**I... correctly.**

"Ok, that's just too hard!" Poseidon said.

"I agree. That's hard for us, and we've lived through it!" Apollo said in horror at thinking about doing that.

**I...**** city.**

They all glanced at Zeus, who looked confused.

**I... in.**

Now everyone looked at Poseidon along with Zeus. "Why are you two fighting?" Hestia asked, not liking it when her brothers fight.

Both gods shrugged, not knowing what caused this fight. Poseidon just hoped it didn't involve his son.

**Nobody...**** elsewhere.**

"I bet they could." Aphrodite said, hating that that was how Percy felt about his life.

**"Detention?"...**** genius."**

"Yeah, definitely not." Athena said.

**Grover... apple?"**

Hermes and Apollo fell off their thrones by laughing too much.

**I...**** home.**

"Mommy's boy." Ares laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Hera asked angrily. She was glad that the kid loved his mother.

Ares looked like he was going to challenge her, but then he felt a glare. He knew only one person who could make a chill go down his spine, like it just did, and that was Poseidon. Not even Zeus scared him like Poseidon. He didn't know why Poseidon was glaring at him though. He choose to stay silent, not sure what to say.

**She'd... harder, **

"She sounds like a good mother." Hera said with acceptance.

"Yeah, like one who wouldn't throw her son off the mountain." Hephaestus said quietly, making Hera feel guilty.

**even... again. **

"That's fine!" Apollo waved it off.

"Yeah! My children will go throw twice that many in half those years!" Hermes said.

**I... me.**

Hera cooed at the relationship the mother and son had.

**Mr... ****front**

"That must have scared him." Poseidon mumbled, not realizing how loud he had said it. They all collapsed from laughing.

**of... ****blank.**

Athena stopped reading, staring at Poseidon with wide eyes. He looked at her in confusion.

"Athena? Why are you looking at Uncle P so intently?" Apollo asked.

She just shook her head, reading the next sentence from the book.

**A... ears.**

Poseidon finally understood. Athena found out, and now, everyone else did.

"Poseidon!" Both Hades and Zeus roared, standing up from their thrones. Poseidon winced, but stayed calmly sitting.

"Yes, brothers?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"You broke the oath!" Hades said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"The child is yours?" Zeus asked angrily.

Poseidon nodded, biting his lip. He really wanted to avoid a fight, but it seemed as though they were going to end up fighting.

"He should die!" Hades declared, with Zeus agreeing with him. Poseidon finally stood up.

"If _either_ of you," Poseidon said, "hurt my son, I _will_ start a war against both of you, and trust me, it won't end well for you two." The earth shook a few times, Poseidon's anger getting the better of him for a minute. His glare was hard on both of his brothers.

No one wanted to interfere, in fear of bringing the Sea God's wrath onto them.

"Fine. The boy can live, _for now_." Hades relented first, sitting back down. He just remembered which monster he had sent in the book, and moved his throne away from Poseidon a little more. Never can be too safe he thought.

Poseidon turned to his other brother, hoping he will let Percy live too.

"Fine," Zeus hisses, "but if he does anything out of line, I will end him."

Poseidon sits back down, having settled that problem for the time being.

**I... ****us.**

And now Poseidon remembered the other problem. The monster.

**Some... ****again.**

"Like demigods are always." Hera said.

**As... ****workbooks."**

"No! Never guess your punishment!" Hermes said in horror.

**That... say. **

"Of course it wasn't." Hermes said, as if it was obvious to everyone.

**"Come... ****her."**

"Well, at least he knew to try to stop her." Dionysus said.

**I... ****said.**

"At least he tried." Dionysus said. Poseidon wasn't doing so well. He looked pale and was clenching his armrests tightly.

**"But-... ****trying."**

"It's not okay. It's not okay. It's not okay." Poseidon kept repeating those words. Hades glanced at the worried father. If this was how he was reacting before he knew what monster it was, he didn't want to be in the throne room when he found out.

**"Honey,"... ****stare.**

Ares scoffed. "I doubt it's that scary." Although, he is Poseidon's son he thought in doubt.

**Then... ****things.**

**I... sure. **

"Yes. That's not correct." Poseidon said. He was holding the armrests of his throne so tightly his knuckles where white.

**I... Dodds.**

A loud crack went through the room. Everyone looked at where it came from to see Poseidon's armrests cracked. Poseidon just continued to stare ahead, hoping that his son won't get hurt.

**Halfway... novel. **

"What is Chiron doing? He's supposed to be watching Percy!" Poseidon exploded angrily. Hades moved further away, knowing that once Poseidon found out who Mrs. Dodds really was, he would be livid.

**I... ****plan.**

"That's never the plan." Hestia said sadly, glancing at Poseidon.

**I... ****empty.**

"Oh great." Poseidon groaned.

**Mrs... ****it.**

Poseidon was started to get suspicious. He glanced at Hades, wondering if he would really do that.

**"You've... ****thing.**

"Yes, do the safe thing." Poseidon said.

**I... ****evil.**

Poseidon started to tap his foot nervously, needing to get some energy out of his system.

**She's...**** building.**

Poseidon glared at Zeus.

**"We...**** room.**

"I wonder if he still has it." Apollo said, trying to cheer the mood up. Needless to say, it didn't work.

**Or... book.**

"He should read it!" Athena said offended.

**"Well?... ****hissed.**

Hades gulped.

**Then... ribbons. **

Poseidon slowly turned to Hades, a glare on his face. The earth school several times, causing Hades to bite his lip. "You." Poseidon said quietly, taking a deep breath. Hades shivered. "You... You sent a fury after my son... my son who doesn't know anything about this world!" Poseidon started off quietly, but ended in a yell.

The Sea God materialized in front of Hades, with his staff in hand and armor on. He brought his fist back, before launching it into Hades' face. Poseidon dragged Hades off his throne and threw him to the floor. His staff was pointed at the god's face. "Give me one reason not to." Poseidon hissed angrily.

Hade gulped, searching his brain for a reason. "Uh, because it's in the future?" He asked, unsure of the reason. Poseidon's glare came down harder.

"That doesn't matter!" Poseidon angry snapped. He brought his staff up, and was about to bring it down before he heard a clap.

Hestia smiled once she got the angered god's attention. "Brother, don't you think you should stop. Hades does have a point. It's the future and it's only the first chapter of the book. Your son has a high chance of getting out of this alive." Hestia said.

Poseidon glanced between Hestia and Hades, before going back to his throne. He continued to angrily glare at Hades.

**Then... ****air.**

"How's a pen going to help?" Apollo asked, confused.

**Mrs... me.**

Poseidon brought in a sharp breath.

**With... ear****. **

Poseidon released the breath he was holding.

**I... day.**

"Oh, that's how it helps." Apollo said n realization.

**Mrs... eyes. **

**My... sword.**

"Whimp!" Ares called out. Poseidon dumped a bucket of water on him with a glare.

**She... honey!" **

**And... me. **

Poseidon tensed.

**Absolute... sword.**

"How is swinging a sword natural?" Hera asked in confusion.

**The... ****alone.**

"His first monster was a fury and he's still alive!" Artemis said, impressed.

Poseidon proudly smiled.

**There... hand.**

"That must be so confusing." Aphrodite said, showing sympathy for the kid.

**Mr... ****something.**

"Hey, Demeter, can you grow m-"

"No." Demeter interrupted Apollo's question.

**Had...**** butt."**

"Oh! The mist." Hermes said. "He's going to be so confused."

**I...**** about.**

"She won't know." Athena said.

**She... ****me.**

"I have to work with him." Dionysus said. "Actually, I probably have to work on lying with all the satyrs."

**"Not... serious." **

**Thunder... overhead.**

Everyone glanced at Zeus.

**I... ****Jackson."**

"Now Chiron, he knows how to lie." Dionysus said.

**I... ****right?"**

"They should just bring him to camp." Poseidon stated, not wanting to risk his son being out in the open anymore.

"Alright, who want to read next?" Athena asked.

"I will." Hermes raised his hand excitedly. Athena sighed and handed the book to the messenger god.


End file.
